jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Maisie Lockwood
|species = Human Clone |portrayed = Isabella Sermon |role = Responsible for the 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak |status = Alive |family = *Benjamin Lockwood ("grandfather"/genetic father; deceased) *Maisie Lockwood (Original) (genetic template/"mother"; deceased) *Owen Grady (possible adoptive father) *Claire Dearing (possible adoptive mother) |born = 2009 }} Maisie Lockwood is a young girl who lives with Owen Grady and Claire Dearing. She used to live in Lockwood Manor, owned by her late “grandfather” Benjamin Lockwood, an old business partner of John Hammond. Movies= Story ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Maisie is Lockwood's granddaughter, and lives in his mansion under the supervision of maid Iris and Lockwood's ambitious right-hand man Eli Mills. A fan of dinosaurs, whose skeletons and imagery are very present in the mansion, she at times pretends to be one ambushing Iris. One day, Maisie finds Mills talking to Gunnar Eversol about how the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar will be taken there, and warns her grandfather about how his plans of taking the creatures to a sanctuary won't be respected. As Maisie enters the secret underground laboratory and sees footage of Owen Grady taming Blue and the other ''Velociraptors, she hears Mills talking to Henry Wu and attempts to hide. Once she approaches the Indoraptor cell, the hybrid tries to grab Maisie with his arm, scaring the girl and making Mills discover her. Mills proceeds to lock Maisie within her own room, while requesting Iris to not let her go. By knocking the key out of the keyhole and pulling it under the door with a rug, Maisie managed to break out of her room, and after going to a balcony, climbed the outside of the house to Lockwood's room. To her sadness, her grandfather was dead. After hiding in a nearby laundry chute to avoid Mills, Maisie got all the way down to the lab, where she found Claire Dearing and Owen, who she recognized Owen as the man in the raptor video and Claire as the woman who talked with her grandfather about saving the dinosaurs. After walking through the underground, they get to Eversol's auction from behind some grates, where they see the Indoraptor being brought in. In response to Claire asking about the beast, Maisie replies that they made it. She pointed Wu out to them. She and Claire witnessed Owen and Stiggy, the Stygimoloch disrupted and ruined the auction, preventing the Indoraptor from being sold. She is with Owen and Claire when two of Mills's men arrived, pointing their guns at them and Mills, angered over them ruining his plans, tries to talk them into delivering the girl. Mills reveals that Maisie is actually a clone herself because Benjamin Lockwood wanted his daughter back. It only ends as the mercenaries are attacked and killed by the Indoraptor. They proceed to run from the Indoraptor in the great hall where Maisie used to play, with Maisie eventually hiding in her bed, as the hybrid's arms reached out to her and its jaws came closer. Owen enters the room and starts shooting the Indoraptor but the bullets are ineffective. However, Blue arrives at the room and confronts the Indoraptor while Owen and Maisie escape. Both escape to the roof of the mansion, with the Indoraptor approaching them on all fours. Claire then distracted it from them and tries to get to fall off the glass roof as Blue finally kills the Indoraptor. As the incident ends, Maisie releases all of the dinosaurs, which indirectly led to the ''T. rex'' of Isla Nublar and a Carnotaurus devouring Mills and destroying the DNA sample of the Indominus rex. By the end of the film, she accompanies Owen and Claire in a station wagon. ''Jurassic World III Maisie has been confirmed to return in ''Jurassic World III. Relationships Benjamin Lockwood Benjamin Lockwood is the "grandfather" of Maisie, only that he is actually the father of the original Maisie Lockwood, cloning her and making her think he is actually her grandfather. However, Eli Mills and Iris Carroll know about this. Benjamin wouldn't let Maisie see photos of his original daughter. Iris Carroll Eli Mills Owen Grady While sneaking around, investigating the secret lab below the Lockwood Manor, Maisie sees the video of Owen Grady researching the four raptors (Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo). She saw his compassion through the footages. Later, she met up with Owen and Claire. While distressed at first, Maisie realized that it was Owen and tells that he's the Raptor man she saw from the footages and puts her trust in him. She develops an attachment to Owen as he and Claire protected her from the Indoraptor and Mills's mercenaries. Even when they learned the truth that she is a clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter, Owen, along with Claire, accepted Maisie as a person regardless of her origins. Claire Dearing Earlier, Maisie witnessed Claire Dearing speaking to her grandfather about saving the dinosaurs from the volcanic eruption in Isla Nublar. Days later, she met up with Claire and Owen. While distressed at first, Maisie realized that Claire was the woman she saw days ago and knew that she can be trusted. She developed the similar attachment to Claire as she and Owen protected her from Mills's mercenaries and the Indoraptor. Even when they learned that she is the clone of Lockwood's late daughter, Claire, along with Owen, accepted Maisie as a person regardless of her origins. Gallery Iris Scolding.PNG Iris Scared 2.PNG Iris Scolding 3.PNG Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.27 PM.png IndoraptorHand2.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.39 PM.png Claire and Owen met Maisie - JWFK.jpg|Maisie meeting Claire and Owen D7A63E26-F759-4740-84E6-7917DC36C8A6.png|Maisie behind fence Screenshot_2018-02-04_at_4.12.00_PM.png|Owen, Claire, and Maisie looking at the Indoraptor Gofastpqpit.png 86A5657F-594E-42E6-B3F0-6960AA7EF89F.png 99F76F65-E20A-40A6-9A0A-866F47360512.png|Maisie, Owen, and Claire being scared by the Indoraptor Owen, Claire and Maisie hide from Indoraptor.jpg|Owen, Claire and Maisie hide from Indoraptor Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 2.58.19 PM.png Dimetrodon Diorama.PNG IndoraptorChasesMaisie.png|Indoraptor Chases Maisie 3A5F88C9-51B3-4C35-9E6D-FEF092475467.png|Maisie cowering in bed F0826704-FAC6-458F-9952-3576A0A55268.png|The Indoraptor about to attack Maisie C24F10B4-531A-4ED3-9EE1-730926F45FB4.png|Maisie 50EC0EEB-3232-4E68-9570-7B752DC52ECF.png|Maisie and Owen hanging 8E222B6C-25DE-454A-89CE-6EC42817A9B4.png|Maisie holding onto a pole Zia Nervous.PNG Franklin and Zia with Maisie.PNG Maisie-crying.png FK Heroes and Blue.PNG FK Heroes on Staircase 2.PNG Owen Hugging Maisie.PNG|Owen Hugging Maisie Claire Comforting Owen and Maisie.PNG|Claire comforting Maisie and Owen Maisie Looking Ahead.PNG|Maisie Looking Ahead FK Heroes in Car.PNG|Maisie, Owen and Claire after the Lockwood Manor incident Maisie Observing Pteranodon.PNG|Maisie Observing Pteranodon MaisieHiding.PNG|Owen and Claire protecting Maisie from Mills. MaisieRealization.PNG IndoraptorAmbush.PNG FKHerosScraming.PNG FKHerosRetreating.PNG Screenshot 2018-05-12 at 12.11.41 PM.png OwenShowingWeakness.PNG BabyDeltaAttackingOwen.PNG MaisieSeeingProtagonists.PNG MaisieFleeing.PNG MaisieCryingClosingChute.PNG OwenandClairePersuadingMaisie.PNG MaisieCryingShakingNo.PNG MaisieCryingShakingYes.PNG MaisieApproachingOwenandClaire.PNG MaisieCrying.PNG ClaireBeindingDown.PNG MaisieStandingShakingNo.PNG MaisieCryingCloseup.PNG MaisieHuggingOwen.PNG MaisieHuggingOwen2.PNG OwenComfortingMaisie.PNG MaisieLookingUptoOwen.PNG OwenTalkingtoMaisie.PNG MaisieJoiningProtagonists.PNG fallenkingdom1.jpg fallenkingdom2.jpg fallenkingdom3.jpg fallenkingdom4.jpg fallenkingdom5.jpg fallenkingdom6.jpg|Black Converse Sneakers for Maisie Lockwood MaisieOpensLockwoodsDoor.PNG MaisieCallsLockwood.PNG MaisieApproachesLockwood.PNG MaisieObservingLockwoodsBook.PNG MaisieinLockwoodsRoomCloseup.PNG MaisieTakingBook.PNG MaisieTakesLockwoodsBook.PNG MaisieInterrupted.PNG MaisieTalkstoLockwood.PNG|Maisie warning her grandfather about Mills' different agenda for the dinosaurs MaisieExplaining.PNG MaisieAffrimative.PNG MaisieConcerned.PNG MaisieUnhappy.PNG Maisie Lockwood's baby photo.jpg.png Maisie Lockwood's childhood pictures.jpg.png Trivia *So far Maisie is the first and only child character in the movie franchise to not set foot on Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna. *Maisie is also the first human character in the franchise who is a clone. **Since Benjamin cloning his daughter was the reason his partnership with John Hammond was broken, it could be possible that Benjamin failed cloning her at first. Because if Maisie was cloned before Benjamin and Hammond broke up, she should be around late 20's to early 30's now. *Following Benjamin's unfortunate death at the hands of Eli Mills; Maisie has likely inherited his estate and money (since the world believes she is his granddaughter) unaware that she is actually a clone of his late daughter. *It has been debated that Maisie actually saved the world by freeing the dinosaurs which leads to the ''T. rex'' of Isla Nublar eating Eli Mills and destroying the I. rex bone because if she didn't, Mills would have escaped with the bone and create more hybrids which are more dangerous than the current dinosaurs. *There’s a theory that Maisie may be part dinosaur, since she was cloned and due to some of her mannerisms. However, due to Colin Trevorrow's confirmation that human and dinosaur DNA will not be mixed (and has not been in the past), this theory is debunked.https://twitter.com/colintrevorrow/status/1034693967231807488 *According to Trevorrow, Maisie was born 9 years before the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.https://twitter.com/colintrevorrow/status/1033633988357877760 This would make her year of birth 2009. *Although not stated, writer Colin Trevorrow confirmed that Owen and Claire adopt Maisie after the ordeal in the Lockwood manor. *The idea for the character was that Maisie Lockwood will be named Lucy Lockwood but was discarded during the pre-production. *In one of Masie Lockwood's childhood photos, she is seen wearing a pink dress mid-twirl, meaning she may have been a ballerina, though this is not confirmed. |-|Toys= ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (toy line) Maisie appears in the second wave of the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toy line, where she comes with a mini T. rex and its skull that can be assembled. 2018maisie.jpg Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Female characters Category:Children Category:Survivors Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Lockwood Family Category:Living characters (Films)